


Andrew Caufield and the void glass case

by wulffang



Category: Detective - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Detectives, Goblins, Gods, Mages, Mystery, Superpowers, Undead, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulffang/pseuds/wulffang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story on a man who discovers his true nature and his involvement within a hidden community, this explains his transition into this community and how he becomes a force to be reckoned with. A detective who hunts those who breaks the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew Caufield and the void glass case

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of my own creation, its not strictly fan fiction of an existing product but I was looking for a place to post work and my friend suggested this site. I welcome feedback as long as it's creative. This will be the first in a series of stories featuring the main character from this story, this is my first time writing a detective/ mystery style story so please be lenient. Enjoy :)

Chapter one, World upside down,

A dark room, old a single lamp lighting the room, four figures surround a large rectangular table on it a newspaper the head line reads, bomb attack in London. The figure at the end of the table points to a police case file, “who’s this”, she speaks with a soft womanly voice and a thick French accent. To her left another of the figures reply “that’s Andrew Caufield, he was the only one left alive at the scene”, she smiles “pack my bags”, a tall strong figure on her right exclaims “ma'am I don’t think it’s wise to go all that way for one person who may or may not be connected to the event”.

“Hush now and do as I ask”, she replies in a soft tone, “He has my curiosity, a bomb doesn’t do this kind of damage this is something more, I will explain on the way. She steps back from the table and demands “ready my plane”.

30 minutes prior to the event.

Andrew is on the corner of a newly built museum in the heart of London, He lights a cigarette, staring at the grand gothic inspired structure from across the street. Andrew is a 23 year old safe cracker employed by wealthy business men and others who wish to pay to crack and test their security systems. The employer knows he is coming but what date and time they don’t know this allows the test to be as real as possible.

My, he thinks to himself, how grand, he stubs the cigarette on the wall next to him and crosses the street. I have to say the opening party is very extravagant he thinks to himself as he notices the flower arrangements, water features. He slides his hand into the back pocket of one of the patrons enjoying a quick smoke before entering and pulls out an invitation; he won’t need this he thinks to himself. As he approaches the door man, the door man looks up.

“Invitation pleases” the door man exclaims, Andrew smiles, “of course he replies”. And hands the door man his invitation, “ah professor, please do have a nice time, and might I just say what a nice suit” Andrew smiles “thank you” and steps through the grand entrance doors into the grand hall. He thinks to himself as he notices a very elegant woman with beautiful red hair moving then entrance hall across the hall a beautiful red dress flowing behind her, “I need to come to more of these parties” he tells himself.

But to work he exclaims as he begins to scope the security. The guards switch at 7:00 PM, he looks at his watch fifteen minutes. One of the guards takes a nap just before his shift ends that’s my window. He re-imagines all the steps in his head as he reaches over and grabs some Champaign, first the security room it will be empty, as the guards shift, ten minutes to work with. Reconfigure security cameras to stream to my data store. Second the vault with the cameras out the way all that would be left is to get to vault; it’s a multi lock digital combination with an encryption, Keys and six pas phrases.

 

 

Time to go to work, he finishes his Champaign and moves to the security booth, he rests up against the wall just next the security booth, he looks as his watch as, the door  opens and the guards exits closing the door and the auto locking feature locking behind him. Andrew smiles and move to the door checking to see if anyone is looking. He looks at a six digit combination pad next to the door; he stares at the pad, 46224. He punches the numbers into the pad, the door clicks as it unlocks and he steps in

He moves to the security PC, and pulls a wireless USB dongle from his suit pocket, he plugs it into the back of the system and sits back in the chair as a virus breaks the systems security and begins to set up a back door access to Andrews’s system. Andrew smiles as the malicious program finishes its job by making the back door the system main channel he pulls the USB from the system and turns to the uniform lockers. He takes off his suit and puts on a guard uniform and exits the office tipping his hat to the guard that has just arrived for duty.

He makes his way up the main stair case whistling to himself as he turns and makes his way to the head curator’s office. He moves to the end of the office looking at the camera in the corner of the office. No alarm he thinks to himself. He moves the painting of the curator to reveal the vault he takes a minute to admire the painting, on it a very old gentleman in a fine suit, his old crooked nose and wrinkly skin, however he notices how perfect his teeth are and how youthful his eyes appear as if they haven’t aged a day. He senses a malicious intent behind the eyes even in the painting.

“Damn” he said to himself “that old guy is scary”, he shakes his head, common focus he thinks to himself, he touches the vault, “wait this is a fake” he exclaims, he doesn’t know how  he knows but by touch he feels as if he’s been here before, he reaches down to the cancel key and presses the button.

The book case behind him opens up into to a dark spiral staircase lit dimly, something is very wrong here he thinks to himself and as he begins to turn away, he feels a strange presence, an over arching fear of dread, the hair stands up on the back of his neck and a horrible smell drift’s into the room, he fall to his knees the smell crippling him his head spinning he dives towards the door and barges out.

The smell fades and his head becomes clearer, Jesus he thinks to himself what was that, some kind of gas he moves towards the lobby stair case, he freezes something in his head is telling him to run, a presence is coming he can feel it the lights behind him start to go out, the moisture in the air beings to become colder the windows freeze and crack.

Andrew strains his eye, at the end of the hall stands a black figure, the atmosphere rippling around it as if trying to hide its presence, it was looking at him it didn’t have a face but it was looking at him. The smell flooded his nostrils, it smelt of death and decay, his ears screamed in his ears, what is this thing.

He broke and ran for the stair case as fast as he could he turned around the banister; the party below was awash with blood the guests had been slaughtered, one man stood at the door, it was the man from the painting only he was younger much younger, he turns to Andrew and exclaims “thank you my boy” without you none of this would be possible”, he smiles and he walks out the door.

Andrew shouts at him “wait what do you mean by that”.

The smell returns, Andrew slowly turns his head the faceless being is right over his shoulder. A defining screech rips out of the creature, it sends a shockwave that tears the building apart Andrew is hurled into the air. His body smashes right through the front of the building and slams into the street below.

The entirety of the front of the museum is blow out into the street, he hears crying, sirens, flashing lights. Shit he thinks to himself not so simple after all, darkness envelops him.

What was that, who was that man, am I dead, the silence is broken by a beeping sound. It’s rhythmic as if being matched to something, a heartbeat monitor; the smell of cleaning fluid fills his nose. I’m in a hospital. It’s so cold though, his vision slowly starts to come back he’s standing in the middle of a hospital room, everything is fuzzy he can’t focus his eyes or his mind. Turning around he is astounded by what he sees, his own body is lying in a hospital bed. He looks down at his arm trying to grasp the situation; he can’t focus on his arm as if it’s an every shifting mass.

Trippy he thinks to himself, it feels natural to him as if he has done it before, like riding a bike, he notices a cable it’s ethereal as if it’s not there but it binds him to his body, I know this astral projection, he thinks to himself but i always thought that was fake. The cable tugs him and drags him back into his body.

He gasps as he jumps from his bed. Its deathly cold, his skin is as pale as snow. Shaking he sits back down on the bed, burying his head into his hands, the room is dark the blinds have been pulled closed its twelve a clock at night, it’s a full bright moon, enough to fill the room with a faint bit of light, the room is quaint with two chairs. A side table a TV and a side room the he guess leads to a toilet.

“Bonjour” a voice emanates from the shadows; Andrew nearly jumps out of his skins, spinning around to see who it is. Perched in the chair is a beautiful woman, he hair is  a bright white and devoid of all colour it is heavily styled, one side being shaved while the other is left with a long comb over down the left side of her face just touching the shoulder, her eyes are a beautiful blue colour but they have a glow to them they light up in the darkness as if cats eyes, and the feelings it’s the same as the man in the painting the man from the museum, she smiles at him revealing her perfect white teeth.

“Are you not the most handsome gentleman”. Her accent is thick, its French though she is very well versed in English.

Andrew relaxes, “do you make a habit of sneaking into people’s hospital rooms”, “only the handsome ones” she retorts.

“Why are you here” Andrew asks, “Are you not afraid, most people would be quite surprised to wake up in a hospital, even more so with a strange lady in the room” she replies redirecting the question.

“With the day I had I’m pretty fresh out of shock value”. “You have been out for more than a day my dear” she replies “more like four”, she smiles with a sinister smile. Her tone changes “what happened”?

Andrew notices a distinct feature her eyes had changed colour they are now a purple colour, slowly turning red, her entire demeanour had changed a darkness flooded the room even the moons light seemed to diminish. However the darkness only spread so far as if there was a barrier.

She laughs, Andrew is unnerved by this. Her smile is now cheek to cheek, “you are special”.

Andrew demandingly exclaimed, “What are you doing here!” A wind blows through the room and the darkness recedes back to the woman. She is astounded “how did you do that?” “Do what” Andrew replied, “You’re not human” she said smiling again.

Andrew now thoroughly annoyed with the events and situation snapped “LOOK I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE, JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”

The lady in the corner smile faded, “my name is Lady Isabella” I am a countess and quite a respected one. “One of my fellow siblings realised something i am investigating the cause of that event and why you were the only person on the scene that wasn’t vaporised”

“You mean the thing” Andrew replied, “you saw it” she said astounded.

“Well sort of I saw something it was hard to focus on, like it shouldn’t exist”. “Thank you” she replied,” that’s all I needed”, “well that and i need you too”.

“This is how it’s going to work” Isabella exclaimed, “You’re going to work for me in exchange i will provide a roof and training”.

Andrew stunned replied” wait hold on you think I’m just going to go off with you, i have a house thank you and a job why would I need to go with you”.

“Because Andrew my darling you’re not human as I said were you not paying attention silly thing, well you are but not like others you see my sweet thing your soul is separate to your body, in fact it’s like your being haunted by your self is the easiest thing i can compare it too”.

She gets up and walks over to Andrew perching herself on his lap, “my dear sweet thing, you have a gift, you are able to see places in your sleep, you used this to advantage in your safe cracking didn’t you. You knew the layout of the building, even before going there, you dreamt about the location. That was no dream you were literally projecting yourself to the location, your soul”.

Andrew felt strangely comfortable staring into her eyes “yes” he replied, she was cold deathly cold. Though she had a strange attraction to her it wasn’t horrible, it felt nice like a lovers embrace.

She stroked one of her hands across his cheek, “ listen Andrew my dear, you are special and i want no one else having you  meet me here” she pull a card out of her pocket, and places it on the side table. With that she slowly moved her mouth closer to his neck, darkness retook Andrew as he collapsed back onto the bed.

 

 

Isabel smiled as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, just a love peck nothing to worry about, she rubs the back of her hand across his forehead, “such a strange creature” Isabel tells herself as she leaves the room, “fang” she demands, a man emerges from the shadows, he stand proud, he is strong and confident, short brown hair just covers his eye brow , a grizzly stubble covers the bottom of his chin and runs up to side burns his hair tussled and messy. And yet it’s as if he commands respect.

Isabel smiles “it’s time to leave my dear”, Fang replies “yes ma'am”.

 Andrew wakes up to bright sun flooding through the blinds, he looks over to the side table, the card is still there. So it wasn’t a dream he thought to himself. “Isabel” he said as he looked at the card it had an address and a time written onto the back, in very flamboyant writing.

“What have you gotten yourself into” Andrew said as he placed the card back onto the side table.


End file.
